La causa de mi melancolía
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Eres de esas personas que se callan todo para no meterse en problemas? Qué hay de tus sentimientos? Nozomi y Eli se verán enfrentadas en situaciones cotidianas, tratando de luchar contra el deseo de sentir a la otra. Debo mencionar, yo no poseo Love Live, estas historias están basadas en situaciones imaginarias a partir de los personajes. Espero disfruten leyendo :)
1. Chapter 1

**La causa de mi melancolía**

 **Eli PDV**

Han pasado ya tres años desde que la conocí, aquella chica de cabello color púrpura y ojos tono esmeralda. Una sonrisa y personalidad "especial" que hasta el día de hoy me tienen cautivada, la forma en que se expresa, la forma en que me mira cuando luzco preocupada o pensativa… cuando escucho mi nombre salir de sus labios, es como oír una hermosa melodía, un sonido que acelera mi corazón mientras disimulo estar calmada mientras se posiciona frente a mis ojos.

\- Eli…chi…Elichi…Elichi! *Nozomi trata de llamar mi atención hablando cerca de mi oído*

\- No… Nozomi, ¿qué sucede? *Trato de evadir mi vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo cerca que está.

\- Mou… he estado llamándote desde hace un rato y no parecías escuchar nada, ¿estás bien? *Sonrío al ver que se preocupa por mí.

\- Estoy bien Nozomi, solo estoy algo cansada… *Su rostro se alivia, pero aún noto preocupación en su mirada*.

\- En todo caso, ya no hay más que se pueda hacer… solo estamos dando vueltas por la escuela, más aún por el salón del consejo estudiantil… después de todo, la próxima semana dejarás de ser la Presidenta del Consejo, y Honoka-chan tomará tu lugar… ¡Vaya! Esto sí que se pondrá interesante… *Sonríe maliciosamente*

\- Mou… de todos modos, esperemos todo salga bien… yo fui quien la recomendó después de todo… *Digo mientras seco el sudor de mi frente*… creo que las cosas se pondrán algo animadas desde ahora en adelante, bueno… hablamos de Honoka después de todo… jejeje*

\- Más animadas…uh? *Susurró para sí misma*

Repentinamente algo empañó mi vista.

\- Nozomi? ¿Estás bien? *Miro con preocupación la expresión de Nozomi, pero apenas me notó, una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada se asomó en su rostro*… _No otra vez, por favor_ … *Susurré para mí misma*

" _Si hay algo que no soporto de ver, es a Nozomi ocultando sus sentimientos, sé que esto de la graduación la pone triste, a mí también… después de todo… este proceso terminará en unas semanas, nuestra vida escolar juntas, nuestras aventuras, u's… todo terminará, con simples palabras como…Felicidades por graduarse…"_

 **Nozomi PDV**

*Suspiro* _"Elichi… Elichi… Elichi… cuándo será la próxima vez en que pueda decir así de libre tu nombre, sin motivo alguno, sólo decirlo… sentir cómo tu dulce y hermosa voz acaricia mis oídos… disfrutar de mis momentos junto a ti, sean dentro de un salón, o sirviéndonos un pairfate en una plaza… cuando todo esto de la graduación termine, volveré a sentir esa soledad, ese sentimiento y sensación de separación que he vivido toda mi vida… no quiero… no quiero… no quiero por ningún motivo… separarme de ti, alejarme de ti… dejar de pensar en ti… quiero que me permitas seguir… seguir estando profundamente enamorada de ti…" *Suspiro*_ Claro… como si fuera a decirle eso… jejeje *Reí asumiendo mi destino usual*

\- Nozomi… Nozomi… Nozomi! *Salto de impresión al ver el rostro enojado de Elichi frente a mi*

\- … Mou, Elichi no me asustes de esa forma…

\- Nozomi, ¿hace un rato que estás perdida en tus pensamientos… ¿cuál es tu problema?

\- … Tú lo eres… *Susurré mirando el suelo*

\- Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?... *La voz de Elichi sonaba algo sorprendida y extrañada*

\- *Suspiro* …

\- Nozomi!

\- … Nada importante, anda… vámonos que se hace tarde…

\- ¡Espera! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas qué rayos sucede contigo! *Su voz ya sonaba intimidante, pero su mirada lo era aún más*

\- No es necesario que lo sepas Elichi… después de todo tu… *Antes de decir cualquier cosa, me detuve por completo… no quería exponer mis sentimientos… no podía, no debía*

\- Después de todo qué? Dímelo… Nozomi! *La voz de Elichi esta vez sonaba quebrada*

\- … Mou! *Entré en un estado de rabia sin ninguna razón* Déjame en paz… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

\- Nozomi!

" _Mi nombre fue lo último que la escuché decir después de ese acto tan infantil y egoísta que monté frente a ella… pero no podía permitirlo… lo que menos deseaba era mostrarme y abrirme frente a Elichi… me da miedo el solo pensar qué diría ella si se enterase de todas mis inseguridades, miedos y pensamientos… no quiero… no quiero que eso suceda… no quiero que ella cargue con mis problemas… toda mi vida he estado ocultándolos… es algo pronto y peligroso el querer dejarlos salir… pero lo peor de todo es que, con tal de protegerme a mí misma, sé y estoy consciente de que lastimé a Elichi con esta estúpida actitud que tengo… ella no merece a alguien así a su lado… esperen, yo a su lado? … Definitivamente he estado soñando demasiado, no es posible, Elichi sólo me ve como su mejor amiga… su compañera… sólo eso… y aunque yo la ame con todo mi ser, y lo único que quiera es tocarla, besarla… hacerla mía… no puedo, mis heridas me lo impiden, mis temores me ponen obstáculos… límites que durante todos estos años, no he querido, ni sabido romper…"_

 **Eli PDV**

 _"Y aquí vamos otra vez. Han pasado tres días desde esa pequeña discusión con Nozomi, y hasta hoy ninguna de las dos le ha hablado a la otra. Cuando se trata de asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil ella se preocupa de hacer el trabajo antes o después de que yo llegue o me vaya… definitivamente me está evitando… y se está notando demasiado…"_

\- Hasta cuando seguirá este jueguito estúpido? Sus actitudes nos está afectando demasiado!

" _Esa voz… podría ser…_ *Me asomo sigilosamente al lugar desde donde proviene esa discusión* _Nico?!_ "

\- Ne, Nozomi! Responde mi pregunta… por qué demonios tú y Eli no se hablan!? *Nico es bastante pequeña comparada con el promedio de las de tercer año, pero cuando se enoja, es un completo demonio*

\- Eso no tiene por qué importarte… Nicocchi… *Nozomi desvió la mirada*

\- Mírame cuando te estoy hablando… dime qué rayos pasó entre ustedes dos! *Nico trata de empujar a Nozomi contra la pared*

 _Oh no… esto se pondrá feo si no hago algo…_

 _"Antes de dar un paso hacia a ellas, alguien muy familiar se acercó y las detuvo"._

\- Ya es suficiente!

 _Una voz suave pero autoritaria resonó en el pasillo de la escuela, provocando que las dos involucradas en el escándalo se detuvieran de inmediato. La persona que las detuvo fue nada más ni nada menos que la Directora Minami-san._

\- Se puede saber a qué se debe todo este alboroto? *Miró detenidamente a Nico y Nozomi, pero ninguna de las dos pensó en responder*

\- Bien, como nadie me responde necesitaré de parte de ambas una carta de disculpa por el alboroto causado a sus compañeras y kouhais… están dando un pésimo ejemplo.

\- Si señora… *Respondieron Nico y Nozomi al unísono*

\- Muy bien, ahora retírense a sus salones. *La Directora se aleja de ellas y camina en dirección hacia mí… menos mal estoy escondida… o eso creí -_- *

\- Buenas tardes Ayase-san…

\- Eh? Bue… buenas tardes Directora. *Tan mal escondida estoy?*

\- Oye, te daré un consejo si me lo permites. Si sabes que la causa de ese problema eres tu… mejor apresúrate en solucionarlo… esas dos nunca habían peleado de esa forma… ah! Y búscate un mejor escondite para la próxima… *Su rostro estaba calmado y noté una mueca burlona asomándose en su sonrisa*

\- Ah… que persuasiva es… *Me toqué la frente ante la reacción de la Directora*

\- Así que aquí estabas… cobarde…

\- Ahh! *Grité de un salto sin darme cuenta por el susto*

\- Shoootooo! No soy fea como para que te asustes así! *Nico sonó molesta frente a mi reacción*

\- P-perdón… solo me sorprendí y grité sin pensar… *Cubría mi cara de la vergüenza*

\- *Suspiro*… Bien, ahora vamos al grano… qué vas a hacer respecto a Nozomi?

\- Eh? A qué te refieres con eso?... *Me hacía la tonta, no quería hablar de ese tema… Nico no baka!*

\- Ne, Eli… está bien si quieres evitar el tema, pero lamentablemente no es algo que solo les convenga a ustedes únicamente, sus actitudes y comportamientos están afectando los ensayos y el ambiente que hay entre nosotras… no quiero sonar egoísta, pero por favor soluciona tu problema con Nozomi rápido… todas están muy preocupadas… *Su voz tenía un tono melancólico y triste* Ah! Aunque yo estoy perfectamente claro… jejeje Nico Nico niii…

\- Uuff… está bien, veré que puedo hacer… es solo que… es difícil ver así…

\- A la persona que amas?

\- Eh?... tu… cómo es que…

\- Por favor Eli! Todas lo sabemos… menos Nozomi claro… se nota por la forma en que la miras…

\- Pe… pero… yo… eh? *De repente, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas… el tener mis sentimientos expuestos, trajo un pequeño dolor a mi pecho, pues tenía la duda de si estos sentimientos podrían llegar o no a ser correspondidos…*

" _Nozomi…dónde estás, qué estás pensando… seré yo la que ocupa un lugar en ese herido y solitario corazón? O es que no hay espacio para nadie más que para tu soledad? No que ya había desaparecido al estar conmigo y u's? Ne, Nozomi… dime! Dime por favor qué es lo que sientes… quiero ser yo… la única en quien tu deposites tus cargas, de hecho, las llevaría contigo encantada… porque te amo de tal forma, que te acepto tal cual estás… porque si no fuera por ti… yo no estaría aquí… ven aquí por favor… a mi lado, Nozomi…"_

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico PDV**

Ya se estaba volviendo insoportable ver a esas dos, no se hablaban, miraban o siquiera disimulaban su deseo de estar con la otra… pero el orgullo las mantenía de esa forma. Claro, yo también tengo mis propios problemas, pero el asunto con la persona que amo… será dejado para después. Voy caminando por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Eli, a la cual encuentro en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, al lado de una montaña de papeles, una mirada perdida y clavada en la pared, junto con una expresión de melancolía… era igual a la Eli antes de que se uniera a u's. Aunque la puerta estaba completamente abierta, la obstinada rubia de ojos azules no se percataba aún de que alguien la estaba observando.

\- Así será fácil asustarte cada vez que tenga la oportunidad…

\- Ni… Nico?! *Sorprendida despertó de sus pensamientos*

\- Ne, Eli… *Me acerco lentamente a una silla junto a ella*

\- ¿Qué sucede, Nico?

\- Dime…si estás enamorada de Nozomi, porque no terminas con esto y solo te confiesas?

\- ¡¿Qué…?!

Su expresión era notoria, sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos al igual que su boca, no se dio cuenta de que incluso, su reacción llevó a que golpeara la mesa y se levantara torpemente de su silla, causando que algunos papeles cayeran al piso.

\- No era como para que reaccionaras así…

\- Pe-pero yo… confesarme? No! De ninguna manera puedo hacer eso… porque… *Murmuró para sí misma con notoria frustración en su rostro*

\- Dices que no puedes, que no debes… pero, será realmente lo que **TU** quieres, o lo que Nozomi en realidad desea?

\- Eh?

 _"No hay remedio, en casos que involucren sentimientos, Eli es siempre densa, torpe y le cuesta demasiado expresarse o darse cuenta de las cosas… en cuanto a Nozomi, siempre guarda y cierra bajo llave lo que siente, pues siempre ha pensado que sus emociones y sentimientos serán una molestia para los demás, nunca piensa en ella, solo en otros… Ahhh… qué voy a hacer con este par de idiotas?"_

 **Eli PDV**

 _"_ _Confesarme a Nozomi?... No! No! No!"_ *Niega con su cabeza al mismo tiempo _* "Si llego a hacerlo, nuestra amistad de tres años se irá a la basura, no quiero situaciones incómodas, no quiero tenerla lejos de mí, quiero estar a su lado, abrazarla, reír y llorar junto a ella… cosas que solo ella y yo seamos capaces de hacer…"_ *En el momento en que su nombre se apoderó de mi mente, mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma muy extraña y desconocida, pero un tanto familiar algunas veces, no eran latidos de nervios, susto o enfado… mi corazón latía por alguien en especial, por algo en especial… ( _"Nozomi_...") Al mencionar su nombre en mis pensamientos, noté cómo la temperatura aumentaba en mi cara, sentía mis orejas calientes, y mis manos estaban sudadas… vaya! Realmente debo amarla… y mucho… Fue en ese instante, en que lágrimas de felicidad y frustración empezaron a caer por mi rostro, doy gracias a que en ese instante estaba a solas en el baño.

 **Nozomi PDV**

Nunca habría pensado que el solo hecho de querer ir al baño en ese instante haría que mi corazón se partiera en dos en cuestión de segundos. Voy camino a uno de los baños más cercanos al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, pero algo me detiene antes de entrar a este. Una leve, fina y triste voz se asomaba desde el baño, no quise interrumpir pues entendí la situación, sin embargo… al momento en que presté mayor atención a quien estaba adentro, mi corazón se aceleró, pero esta vez por preocupación. Me asomé sigilosamente a la puerta del baño, pero antes de notar la figura de la chica, escuché algo que me paralizó hasta los huesos.

\- Nozomi… Nozomi… Nozomi…!

La chica tenía una voz familiar y estaba llamando mi nombre, pero tratando de no ser paranoica, fui indiferente y me decidí por ver quién era esa chica. Me adentré en el baño sin ser vista y tratando de no hacer ruido, pero mi calma y confianza en ser sigilosa se fueron a la basura una vez que noté quien estaba llamando a mi nombre.

\- E… Elichi?!

Ahí estaba, arrodillada en el suelo, aferrando sus manos a su uniforme, sus gruesas lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro y siendo marcadas en la baldosa del baño. Cuando notó que era yo, soltó un suspiro desgarrador para mi alma, provocó que mi corazón se pusiera en guardia. Sin más rodeos y llena de incertidumbre y preocupación por quien en ese instante era mi mejor amiga, me impulsaron a romper el incómodo silencio entre nosotras.

\- Ne, Elichi… quisiera saber por qué estabas llorando de esa forma…

\- *Suspiro* "…" *Nada más que silencio salía de su boca, mientras mantenía su mirada apartada todo el tiempo*

\- Elichi, por favor… no me gusta verte así…

\- No… Nozomi, he estado pensándolo mucho…

\- Pensando…? *Me mira fríamente pero con una cierta tristeza dibujada en su sonrisa fingida* - De qué estás hablando?

\- *Inhala… Exhala* Hemos sido amigas desde hace tres años verdad?

\- Eh… si?

\- Pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas, nuestros momentos difíciles, felices y extraños, siempre estuvimos ahí para la otra, sin importar qué… verdad?

\- Elichi… dime rápido qué sucede, me tienes preocupada…

\- *Risita*

\- Eh? *La quedo mirando fijamente, y al ver un rostro perdido, sin emociones pero con un marcado dolor en sus ojos algo empañados, me rompió el corazón e hizo esfumar mi paciencia* _ Elichi!

Tomo con fuerza sus dos hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero lo único que conseguía era una sonrisa fingida y torcida en su rostro, ya no lo soportaba más… estaba quebrada, Elichi estaba quebrada, y no puedo hacer nada por ella! La presión y frustración me llevaron a romper en lágrimas, golpeaba el suelo con rabia por ser una completa inútil en momentos como este, no soy nadie, no tengo el derecho de estar junto a Elichi… ella necesita a alguien mejor, alguien que la apoye, cuide y proteja… yo no puedo, no puedo ser esa persona, porque Elichi… solo me ve como su amiga…

\- Porque solo me ve como su amiga, porque no soy nadie para ella, porque no soy capaz de protegerla… eso es lo que estás pensando verdad, Nozomi?

\- Eh? *Me quedé helada al ver a Nico pronunciar esas palabras desde la puerta del baño*

\- Eli! *Nicocchi se acerca corriendo hacia Eli tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no tuvo éxito* - Vaya… de verdad era peor de lo que pensaba…

Nunca había visto a Nicocchi tan seria, y a la vez preocupada

\- Nozomi!

Al oír mi nombre volví en mí, este no era el tiempo de andar fantaseando o soñando despierta, Elichi necesita ayuda y urgente!

\- Ne, Nozomi… qué sientes por Eli?

\- Eh?!

Nicocchi me miró seriamente una vez hizo su pregunta, no despegaba los ojos de mí, y un pequeño signo de irritación comenzaba a dibujarse en su frente y rostro.

\- Sé que a mí no me corresponde decir esto, pero… Nozomi, Eli te…

\- Cállate! No lo digas por favor!

Ambas saltamos del susto al ver a una reincorporada Elichi frente a nosotras decir esas palabras, y nos aliviamos al notar que ya era la misma de siempre, pero con un rostro algo pálido y nervioso.

\- Está bien… por ahora las dejaré solas, pero quiero repetirles, paren con esta idiotez de una vez!

Nicocchi salió del baño algo enojada, pero pudimos notar una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza. Lo sé Nicocchi, se lo que me has querido, o mejor dicho, lo que nos has querido decir todo este tiempo, gracias.

\- Ne, Nozomi…

Me despierto de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Elichi.

\- Dime, Elichi…

\- La verdad es… la verdad es que yo…

\- Elichi… no importa, no tienes…

\- Tengo miedo! *Fui interrumpida por esas leves y potentes palabras que salieron de su boca*

\- Mi… Miedo? De qué, Elichi?

\- Miedo de perderte, de que… te alejes de mi si te enteras de lo que… me sucede…

Al ver su mirada tímida, tratando de evadir mi rostro y campo de visión, mi pecho se apretó fuertemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, lo sé… lo sé… la deseo, anhelo besar esos finos y hermosos labios, acariciar esa bella y blanca piel con mis manos, y escuchar esa armoniosa voz mientras gime de placer… pero, no puedo… debo controlarme, no puedo hacerle eso a Elichi…

\- Elichi…

\- No… Nozomi?

Al notar un cambio extraño en mi voz, Elichi se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, pero lo que encontró frente a ella, no fue tristeza, o felicidad… fue algo mucho más significativo, algo que hizo que su corazón se contrajera, y una pequeña sonrisa se empezara a dibujar en su rostro.

\- Elichi, perdóname por todo esto… sé que te he causado muchos problemas… soy insegura, y siempre prefiero el bienestar de otros al mío, decidí enterrar mis sentimientos para así no lastimarte ni hacerte sentir incomoda, pero… perdóname, ya no lo aguanto más… Elichi… yo… yo… yo, te amo.

 **Eli PDV**

En el momento en que Nozomi pronunció esas palabras, pude sentir cómo mi rostro se mojaba a causa de mis lágrimas, todas mis dudas se esfumaron con su sonrisa, todas mis heridas se sanaron con su amabilidad, su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo, su personalidad, lo cálida y maternal que es, lo inteligente y hermosa que se muestra cada día, con una sonrisa que me cautiva y atrapa cada día más… todo eso y mucho más provocaron el que cayera por ella, no podría vivir sin Nozomi, me moriría, porque ella es como el oxígeno diario que necesito para subsistir.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nozomi PDV**

Luego de la escenita que hicimos en el baño, nos dimos cuenta de que ya era hora de irnos, Nicocchi nos envió un mensaje diciendo que el ensayo de hoy se había cancelado, y que estuviéramos tranquilas. Elichi no lo pensó dos veces y me invitó a su departamento, al ver ese inusual comportamiento en ella, hizo que me sonrojara, haciéndome caer aún más por ella.

 **Eli PDV**

\- Alisa? Estás aquí? Oh…

Veo en el refrigerador una nota pegada. "Onee-chan, me quedaré esta noche en la casa de Yukiho, cuídate y no hagas nada malo. Con amor, Alisa ^-^".

\- Mou… esa Alisa…

Espera! Eso significa que estaré a solas con Nozomi? En el momento en que eso pasó por mi mente, mi rostro se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Maki, y el hecho de que Nozomi luciera tan coqueta aun en su uniforme no ayudaba para nada.

\- Elichi? Estás bien? *Una pequeña risa burlona se asoma en su rostro al verme sonrojada*

\- S-S-S-Si, es-es-estoy bien…

\- *Risa* Bueno, si tú lo dices…

\- *Suspiro* Eres injusta Nozomi…

Me resigne a sus burlas y decidí prepararle algo para comer.

\- Ah! No te preocupes Elichi, yo me encargo de esto …

Por alguna extraña razón, el ver a Nozomi en mi cocina, sabiendo que ella me ama tal como yo a ella, me hace sentir tan feliz que siento que mi corazón va a explotar… pero un pensamiento me detuvo. Esperen, no le he dicho que la amo también… No puede ser!

 **Nozomi PDV**

Elichi parecía fuera de lugar, sus reacciones eran demasiado divertidas para contener mi risa… estoy segura de que piensa en que olvidó confesarse cuando yo lo hice… *Risita* Tan densa y torpe como siempre, mi querida Elichi.

\- _"_ _Mmm… tal vez, se comporta así por el hecho de que estamos solas en su departamento?"_

Al sacar esa conclusión, decidí ser mala y jugarle una broma a Elichi.

\- _"Esta noche me voy a divertir… jejeje"._

 **Eli PDV**

Hace un rato que noto a Nozomi observándome desde la cocina, cada vez que lo hace hay una sonrisa maliciosa en ella… *Escalofrío* Me pregunto qué estará tramando.

\- Elichi, podrías venir aquí un momento?

\- Eh? Si, ya voy…

\- Ne, Elichi… podrías probar esta sopa? Quiero saber tu opinión.

\- Sopa de Miso? Mmm… ok, la probaré encantada.

Esta era una de las pocas veces en que he probado la comida de Nozomi, me siento realmente feliz de poder estar así con ella.

\- Por cierto Elichi… aún no te has dado cuenta?

\- Eh? Cuenta de qué… eh… eh?!

En ese momento entré en un estado de shock! Vi a Nozomi usando el típico delantal al desnudo, solo que esta vez tenía al menos su ropa interior puesta… bueno, no es que sea la primera vez que la veo así, después de todo ha habido momentos en que hemos tenido que cambiarnos de ropa estando juntas… pero nunca ha pasado así… la tengo frente a mí, en ese estado… no sé si me está tentando o solo quiere hacerme una broma… sea lo que sea… no caeré… Nozomi!

 **Nozomi PDV**

Mi primer intento de seducir a Elichi había fracazado, por ahora. Había terminado de preparar la cena y nos sentamos una frente a la otra mientras reíamos al mencionar nuestras anécdotas. Ya no existía ningún indicio de tristeza en el rostro de Elichi. Poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, nuestra conversación se alargó a tal punto que ya eran pasadas las 22:00.

\- Elichi! Mira la hora!

\- Eh?... eh?! Qué hacemos ahora, Nozomi?!

\- Mou, Elichi… está bien, me podría quedar en tu casa esta noche… mañana no tenemos clases después de todo.

\- Mmm… *Me queda mirando algo avergonzada* - Eh… bi-bien, quédate esta noche... .

\- Gracias, mi querida Elichi

Al oírme decir eso, el rostro antes avergonzado de Elichi, se tornó completamente rojo, se veía tan divertida que exploté en risa frente a ella.

\- Nozomi!

\- Lo siento, Elichi…. *Reí apretándome el estómago*

\- Hmp! Asi que esas tenemos…

\- E… Elichi?

Su repentino cambio de humor me sorprendió, pensé que se había enfadado por burlarme de ella, y así fue, pero su actitud tenía otra razón, una razón que nunca me imaginé venir de parte de Elichi.

\- E-espera… mm… Elichi! Mou… aaah…

\- Esperar? He esperado demasiado ya, Nozomi… déjame disfrutar un poco más…

\- P… pero… mmm… ahh… Elichi, por favor, espera…

\- Qué pasa Nozomi?...

\- Es que, me da vergüenza…

\- Mou… Nozomi, eres hermosa, no tienes de qué avergonzarte… soy yo quien te está mirando… ahora deja de quejarte y disfruta…

\- Ahhh…. Mmmmh…. Ne, Elichi… por qué esto… tan repentino?...

Minutos después de que Elichi me diera esa mirada luego de acabar de comer, me dijo que la acompañara a su habitación, que tenía algo que mostrarme. Una vez entré ahí, se colocó detrás de mí y empezó a atacar mi cuello con besos, besos cortos, lamidas largas que recorrían mi cuello y parte de mi cara, sus manos fueron abrazando mi torso, y poco a poco subiendo hasta mis pechos, el sentir cómo las apretaba y masajeaba con tantas ganas provocó que leves gemidos salieran de mi boca, ante la vergüenza observada en mí, Elichi me posiciona frente a ella, y me acorrala en la pared, siempre supe que ella tenía más fuerza de lo que una chica normal tendría, pero esta vez me cautivó haciendo uso de ella. Me tomó bruscamente de la cintura, y mientras me perdía en sus besos y lamidas por mi cuello y orejas, me levantó atrayendo su cintura hacia mi entrepierna, me levantó de tal forma que para sujetarme agarraba fuertemente mi trasero, me llevó a su cama donde rápida y desesperadamente comenzó a besar mi pecho, con su mano izquierda tomó mi seno izquierdo, mientras que la derecha bajaba lentamente por mi abdomen. Escalofríos eran sentidos a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, después de todo… era Elichi quien me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien, la mujer que amo y admiro, está ahora haciéndome el amor… algo que nunca esperé, pero siempre soñé.

\- Mmmhh… aah… Elichi… dónde crees que estás tocando?

\- *Risita* tus pechos, tus lindos y rosados pezones… están tan duros… veamos qué tal está aquí abajo…

\- No… espera! Ahí no… ahh!

\- Wooaah… estás muy mojada… *Dijo con una voz ronca*

\- Elichi… por favor… no digas más…

\- Ok, sólo actuaré… prepárate, Nozomi…

\- Eh? Shoo… ahhh! Mmmhh…. Eli…. Mmh…. Chi…

Sus manos jugueteaban con mi cuerpo a cada momento, su mirada me comía al ver tanto deseo hacia mi reflejado en esos hermosos y seductores ojos azules.

\- Ahora me pondré seria… Nozomi…

Su voz sonaba alterada y entrecortada, la desesperación que se veía en ella al intentar hacerme sentir bien me encantaba, me excitaba más y más al ver cómo hacía sus movimientos. De repente sin darme cuenta, sentí una corriente que recorría mi espalda, fue provocado por Elichi, quien ahora estaba tocando sobre mi ropa interior… sus dedos se deslizaban sobre esta con movimientos circulares y de arriba abajo, provocando que mis gemidos fueran saliendo uno a uno.

\- Elichi… por favor, ya no aguanto… tócala directamente, por favor…

Al notar mi cara de excitación, y por rogarle a Elichi, su mirada se volvió completamente seductora, me sacó lo que me quedaba de ropa sin que me diera cuenta, y para mi sorpresa, no eran sus manos lo que iban a tocar mi vagina… era algo mucho más viscoso, pegajoso y caliente.

\- Elichi… qué estás… *No alcancé a terminar mi frase, cuando Elichi empieza a lamer mi vagina* Ahhhh…. Eli… Elichi! Mhhhh….!

\- Que linda eres Nozomi… déjame probar más de ti…

Sus movimientos eran algo que nunca había experimentado… sentir a tu amada lamiéndote ahí abajo no solo se sentía extremadamente bien, sino una corriente de vergüenza invadió mi cara, estaba tan roja que tuve que ocultar mi rostro, al menos hasta que Eli hizo su siguiente movimiento. "Hiiiii!" Fue lo que grité al sentir mi clítoris mordido… lo habrá hecho a propósito? Sea lo que sea… ya no puedo soportarlo más!

\- Eii… Eiii … Eiiichiii!

\- Qué pasa, Nozomi…?

\- Ya… ya no aguanto más… me vengo… me vengo…

\- Enserio? *Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro* Entonces déjame ver cómo lo haces, cariño…

\- Ca… cariño?... AhhhH!

Elichi esta vez insertó dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, mientras buscaba la forma de lamer y a veces morder mi pequeño clítoris… lo que provocó que el alcance del clímax fuera aún más rápido.

\- Elichi… Eii… Eiiichi… Eii….AAAAHHHhhhhh! …. Ha… ha… ha…ha…. Mou… no puedo más…

\- Jejejej… eres muy linda, Nozomi…

Después de ese orgasmo, me quedé dormida abrazada junto a Elichi, su aroma, su voz, su respiración… ya verás burlona! La próxima vez me tocará a mi hacértelo, y me aseguraré de que no puedas caminar por una semana.

\- Te… amo… Nozomi… Zzzzzz

\- Eh?... pfff… jjajajajaaj… yo también te amo… mi inteligente y hermosa, Elichika.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli PDV**

El despertador sonó temprano, me desperté de inmediato para poder apagarlo, era una mañana normal, el sol se asomaba por la ventana dando señal de que hoy sería un buen día. Sin embargo, no tomé en cuenta una gran sorpresa que aún estaba en mi cama, de repente giro mi cabeza, confundida, y asustada al ver a Nozomi, completamente desnuda bajo mis sábanas, mostrando un rostro tan apacible y feliz. Mi frustración al no recordar bien lo que pasó el día anterior estaba causándome un dolor de cabeza, pero se esfumó cuando sentí el rostro y respiración de Nozomi en mi espalda, se veía tan tierna, hermosa, me causaba tristeza el tener que levantarla.

"Mmmh… buenos días Elichi… eh?..." – Nozomi abre bien los ojos cuando de un salto se aleja para analizar bien la situación.

"Al fin despiertas… dormilona…" – Ante tal comportamiento, no me quedó otra que mostrarle una sonrisa.

"Ehhh… si… Ne, Elichi… qué hicimos anoche?... – Su rostro lucía igual de confundido que el mío.

"Lo hicimos… "

"¡¿Qué?!... – Nozomi se levantó bruscamente de mi cama.

"Tranquila, Nozomi… lo de anoche… entenderé si quieres olvidarlo, después de todo lo que sucedió ayer, la tormenta de emociones… es normal estar en shock… "– Traté de ocultar la decepción de mi rostro al notar su reacción.

"No…"

"Nozomi?" – Quedé mirando fijamente el rostro pensativo de la chica que amo.

"Lo de ayer… no fue un error, ni algo que yo quiera olvidar… "– Sus ojos se empañaron cuando dijo eso…– "Elichi… te amo!"

Nozomi corrió a mis brazos sin importarle nada, mi reacción esta vez fue la misma de ella, apreté su cintura junto a la mía, quería sentirla, abrazarla, amarla, protegerla… y hacerla feliz cada uno de mis días, por el resto de mi vida.

 **Nico PDV**

El día de ayer sí que fue de locos, las chicas quedaron completamente preocupadas debido a la repentina ausencia de Nozomi y Eli a los ensayos, tomando en cuenta la actitud que se sentía en el ambiente. Espero esas dos idiotas hayan solucionado sus problemas matrimoniales… la verdad estoy cansada de ver cuánto se aman y que no sean capaces de decírselo a la otra.

Me dirigía a la casa de Nozomi, esperé e intenté llamar varias veces, pero nadie contestaba o salía… fue entonces cuando decidí ir a la casa de Eli. Cuando llegué a la puerta toqué el timbre, pero nadie salió. Extrañada de lo que sucedía, busqué la ventana que me daba visión al interior del departamento, pero lo que encontré me sorprendió tanto que llegué a caerme de la impresión. Sin hacer ruido, y muy sigilosamente me asomé y presencié lo que para mí, era más que un simple acto de reconciliación.

 **Nozomi PDV**

Mmh… Elichi… - Disfrutaba tanto poder decir su nombre con tanta libertad.

Nozomi… - Mientras la abrazaba, forme trazos con mi lengua a lo largo de su cuello, provocando escalofríos en Nozomi, al igual que su piel se erizara.

Ne, Elichi… estás segura de querer hacerlo denuevo? – Nozomi lucía algo insegura.

Siempre querré hacerlo contigo… pero por hoy deberíamos parar… después de todo, Nico está afuera esperándonos… - Eli esboza una risa burlona.

Qué?! … Estoy muerta… - Se resignó Nico y fue hacia la puerta.

Ohh… bienvenida Nicocchi… - La voz y cara de Nozomi eran nada como las he visto o imaginado antes.

Ho…hola, Nozomi… Eli… - Por alguna razón, cuando Nico se dirigió a mí, su mirada parecía estar pidiendo auxilio… será mi imaginación?

Tan densa como siempre, Elichi… - Nozomi me miró mientras tapaba su boca para aguantar la risa.

Ahem… bueno, lamento haber venido a interrumpir algo tan… íntimo entre ustedes dos pero… quería saber en qué habían quedado, después de lo que vi ayer… - Nico mira aliviada a la pareja de idiotas.

Bueno… aún no hemos conversado de eso… - La sonrisa y rostro avergonzado de Eli le dan una esencia de paz al lugar.

No pudimos… tuvimos sexo toda la noche… y lo estaríamos haciendo ahora si no hubieras interrumpido… Nicocchi… - Ahí está de nuevo la cara aterradora.

Nozomi! – Grita la avergonzada Elichika

Bueno, según lo que oigo y veo… puedo quedarme tranquila, todo estará bien desde ahora, o eso espero… - Nico se levanta de su asiento y se despide de las chichas.

Tan pronto te vas?... – Pregunta Eli

Sí, es mejor así… porque si no me voy, Maki y las demás vendrán a espiar… - Nico se dirige hacia la puerta, y cuando la abre un grupo de 6 chicas chismosas caen dentro del departamento.

Qué demonios significa todo esto?! – Grita Nicocchi hacia Honoka y las demás.

Bu… bueno… - Honoka trata de explicarse.

Mou… Nico, lo sentimos, estábamos demasiado preocupadas como para seguir esperando, en verdad lo lamento… - Umi aun estando en el suelo inclina su cabeza de alguna forma.

*Suspiro*… bueno, de todos modos, por ahora vámonos, estamos interrumpiendo la velada de la pareja idiota. – Nico añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

*Suspiro*… Siempre es lo mismo… pero por eso me encanta… - Añade Eli con una sonrisa resignada a su destino.

Chicas, hagamos algo… espérennos unos 20 minutos, y vamos a comer un helado al parque… - Propone Nozomi con alto entusiasmo.

Sí, vamos! – Las 6 chicas restantes aceptan la idea.

Luego de unos minutos en que Nozomi y Eli se bañaban y vestían para salir con sus amigas, ahora el aura que emanaban era distinta, más madura, más alegre y segura… esto se proyectó en sus compañeras y amigas, haciendo de la velada, una gran salida, que ahora compartirían junto al amor de sus vidas.

 **El Fin!**


	5. Bonus NicoMaki

Este es un bonus de NicoMaki :) decidí hacerlo para que Nico tuviera una pequeña recompensa después de ayudar a Eli y Nozomi xD espero les guste :)

* * *

 **Nico PDV**

Como ya había mencionado antes… todos tienen sus problemas, incluso yo. La causante de mis problemas es Maki-chan… una niña obstinada y algo deshonesta consigo misma, una completa Tsundere. Ya viendo que la tormenta NozoEli se apaciguó, decidí seguir mis propios consejos e ir hacia Maki.

Ne, Maki-chan… qué haces? – Traté de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Ah? A caso es importante que te lo diga?... – Maki como siempre mostrando su lado irritante.

Mhh!... bueno, está bien si no quieres decirme… - Con algo de decepción miré su espalda, alta y delgada.

Hey! Qué tanto me miras?... – Esto es malo, no estoy disimulando mi enojo.

Ne, Maki… creo que ya es suficiente… - Me cruzo de brazos y la observo.

Su…suficiente de qué?!... – Maki alza la voz haciendo notar que está alterada.

Primero cálmate, o tendré que hacerlo yo a la fuerza…

Me acerco lentamente a Maki, su mirada es nerviosa pero ansiosa a la vez, quizás me rechace, pero debo sacar esto de mi corazón, después de todo, la que saca mis mejores sonrisas, es la chica de la que estoy enamorada.

Maki-chan… puede que esto te suene raro pero… debo… debo decirte que…

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Maki corrió a la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a mirar como esperando que todo estuviera despejado, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Aquello me sorprendió tanto que mi cara se volvió completamente roja… no sé en qué estoy pensando… quizás ella solo quiera golpearme.

Bien, qué querías decirme Nico-chan? – Maki esboza una mirada vivaz pero insegura hacia mi.

Yo… Maki yo… yo te, yo te amo… - Esperando un "no te entiendo, de qué hablas", me quedé en silencio.

Eh?... – Dijo mientras restregaba sus ojos y revisaba sus oídos. – Qué acabas de decir?

Que te amo, me gustas, te deseo… estoy loca por ti… Maki-chan… - Mis ojos se empañan con lágrimas al notar el mal camino que las cosas están tomando.

Eh… Ni…Nico-chan, yo…

No tienes que decir nada, solo necesitaba decirlo… ahora que lo sabes, solo finge que nada pasó, ignora mis palabras… adiós… - Giré y me aproxime a la puerta, saqué el seguro y me dirigía al pasillo, pero un brazo me tomó violentamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sin darme cuenta tenía unos finos y suaves labios sobre los míos, mi mente, mis preocupaciones, todas se desvanecían con ese beso.

Yo… yo también te de… deseo Nico-chan… justo ahora… - Maki con su vacilante y avergonzada voz se acerca a mí

Maki-chan?! – Soy silenciada por los finos labios de la chica a la cual amo.

Nico-chan… lo siento… - La "pequeña" tsundere busca con deseo mis labios, y rodeando mi cuello comienza a acorralarme a una pared.

Maki-chan… estás algo agresiva… - Mi sonrojado rostro le hacía competencia a su hermoso cabello.

Callate y déjame hacerlo… - Obedecí al notar la intensa mirada de esos ojos color púrpura.

 **Maki PDV**

Desde cuándo me he sentido así? Siempre la he visto como una irritante y molesta persona, siempre pensé que involucrarme con ella no me causaría más que problemas, pero… recientemente no puedo dejar de verla, escucharla… aunque no sea yo el centro de su atención, me conformaba con escuchar sus estupideces y su molesto… "Nico-Nico-niii"… pero ya no es suficiente… quiero abrazarla, quiero besarla… la quiero, solo y únicamente para mi.

M…Maki-chan… espera, aún estamos en el salón… - Nico levanta su mirada avergonzadamente hacia mí.

No, no me detendré hasta ver todo de ti… así que resiste… - Digo con una voz temblorosa mientras muerdo sus pezones.

Mmmh… Ne, Maki… Ahhh… espera… Ghhh… - Nico cierra sus ojos tratando de aguantar sus gemidos.

Ya te dije que no lo haré… ahora cállate y presta atención a lo que haré… - Levanto su falda la cual estaba toda arrugada, y noto sus lindas e infantiles bragas, no sabía si reírme o quitárselas de inmediato, así que decidí algo completamente distinto. – Prepárate para esto… Nico-chan…

Eh? Shooooto… dónde rayos crees que estás… ahhh… tocando… mmhh… - Las piernas de Nico se retorcían mientras intentaba apartar mis manos de ella.

Qué estoy tocando? Tu… - Fui interrumpida por un ligero golpe de karate en mi cabeza – Shooto… qué crees que haces al golpearme así? – Miro a Nico con una mueca de molestia.

Esto no debería ser así… - Nico se separa de mí, baja su falda y acomoda su blusa y se arrodilla frente a mí.

Eh?... Ahhhh! …. – Fui tacleada al suelo, y en cuestión de segundos fui invadida por los besos de Nico a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

 **Nico PDV**

Al ver a Maki tan indefensa debajo de mí, mi pecho sintió la urgencia de hacerla mía en ese mismo instante, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mis inseguridades estaban saliendo a flote… qué podría hacer yo, con un cuerpo y manos tan pequeñas para poder satisfacer a la mujer que amo?...

Ya estás pensando estupideces, verdad?... Nico-chan… me gustas tal y como eres… por favor, no me hagas esperar más… - La mirada de Maki era igual que la de un cachorrito pidiendo su comida, a lo que no me pude resistir.

Mou… eres injusta… - Me libro de mis pensamientos, desabrocho la blusa de Maki y aparto su falda para que no se arrugue, y la vista que tengo es un cuerpo delgado, piel blanca y fina, una ropa interior de seda color blanco, sus bragas tienen un lindo bordado… pero lo que más llama mi atención es la cara de Maki, una mirada tan seductora, sus ojos algo empañados por la vergüenza, y unos labios que lucen deliciosos.

Me acerco a sus labios, e invado su boca con mi lengua, pequeños gemidos salen de parte de Maki, mientras con mis manos masajeo sus senos por sobre su brasier, las manos de Maki rodean mi cuello intentando acercarme más a ella… En un acto de curiosidad desabrocho el bra de Maki, veo unos lindos y rosados pezones poniéndose cada vez más duros, miro el rostro de Maki quien está roja de la vergüenza.

Por favor… Nico-chan… sigue… - Maki cubre su rostro con sus manos al decir lo que quería.

Está bien… tu solo disfruta, Maki-chan… - Acerqué mi rostro a esos lindos senos, y gentilmente aprieto uno de ellos, mientras el otro lo lamo y muerdo.

Mmh… - Maki gime levemente mientras juego con su cuerpo.

Maki… - Al escuchar su linda voz, no pude seguir resistiéndome, comencé a ser más agresiva.

De una vez saqué las bragas de Maki, revelando el lugar más íntimo y sensible de toda chica, los cortos y pocos cabellos que se asomaban alrededor de su vagina eran tan rojos como su cabello, su interior era hermosamente rosado y a la vez pequeño… estaba fascinada ya que nunca había visto una… ni siquiera la mía.

Ni…Nico-chan… deja de ver eso… me da vergüenza… - Maki intenta protestar.

Yaada… - Sonrío burlonamente. – Esta vez, no me detendré hasta que te vengas.

Me posiciono de tal forma que mi cara queda a centímetros de la vagina de Maki, ella al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tensa su cuerpo provocando que su lugar más íntimo se contrajera, permitiéndome ver algo completamente obsceno de parte de ella. Sin más rodeos, comienzo a lamer sus labios interiores mientras con mi pulgar, masajeo lentamente su clítoris.

Yiiiaaa!... Mmhh… Nico-chan! – Maki gemía de placer mientras sus piernas temblaban bruscamente.

Ouu… no sabía que fueras tan sensible, Maki-chan… - Digo con una voz burlona.

Mmmhh… ya… ya fue suficiente…! – Maki-chan me empuja hacia atrás con una de sus piernas.

Itaaa! Mou… qué rayos te pasa?! … EH?!... – Sin darme cuenta, Maki me había sacado las bragas y abierto las piernas, y se había posicionado de tal forma que yo podía ver todo su interior. – E…esta posición… en serio… es la posición … 69?!

Sí… ahora cállate y hazme sentir bien… - Maki baja sus caderas hacia mi cara, dejándome aún más cerca de su trasero, ahora sí puedo verlo todo.

Desde ese punto, Maki y yo nos devoramos la una a la otra, nuestros gemidos resonaban en todo el salón, no nos importaba si alguien nos descubría, nos estábamos uniendo cada vez más, y nuestro deseo por la otra era tan intenso que no paramos hasta acabar.

Ni… Nico-chan… ya… no puedo… - Maki intenta desesperadamente aguantar.

Está bien… Maki, yo también me vengo… ahh… - En ese momento fui aún más brusca para hacer que nos viniéramos juntas.

Ni..Nico—chaaaaaan!...

Maki-chaaaan!...

Ahhhh!... – Maki y yo, colapsamos sobre el piso luego de terminar alcanzando el climax.

Una vez recuperado nuestro aliento, nos miramos a los ojos, y a través de ellos pudimos conocer los sentimientos de la otra, algo que solo ella y yo sabremos, será nuestro secreto… O eso fue lo que pensamos.

Toc toc..! - La puerta es golpeada causando nuestro pánico.

Ehh?! … - Maki, vístete ahora mismo!

Ehh?! Qué dices Nic…

De repente la puerta es abierta por alguien bastante energético.

Nico-chaaaan… Maki-chaaaan! Dónde estáaaan?! – Una voz bastante familiar fue la que llamó nuestros nombres y saltó dentro del salón en cuestión de segundos.

Maki-cha….EHHHH!? – Honoka, al ver semejante escena, no sabe cómo reaccionar y se queda congelada.

Para empeorar la situación, aparecen el resto de las chicas.

Honoka! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por… ehhh… ehh!? Qué rayos… ESTO ES DEMASIADO DESVERGONZADO! … ahhh…. – Umi colapsa al ver a Nico y Maki en ese estado.

Umi-chaaaan! – Kotori inmediatamente sostiene a Umi.

Ooouuuu… así que eso era después de todo… Ne, Nicocchi? Jejejej… - Nozomi con esa irritante y burlona sonrisa…espera, ESA ES UNA CÁMARA?!

Ohh Dios… qué vamos a hacer con u…ustedes?... – Eli parece más calmada de lo que parece, pero su rostro está completamente rojo, y su voz tembló un poco al final de su oración. De hecho, ni siquiera nos estaba mirando.

Yiaaa!? Kayo-chin no mires-nyaaa! – Rin se aseguró de sacar a Hanayo de ese lugar con tal de no acabar con su inocencia.

Bi…bien, al menos una se salvó… jeje… - Fue lo único a lo que atine decir.

Si de algo estoy segura, es que esta relación, no será para nada normal, ni mucho menos tranquila. Miro a Maki quien aún está shockeada por ser observada, me acerco a ella, la beso, y me sonríe… me pregunto, habrá sido así de maravilloso, si hubiera confesado mi amor por ella antes? Quién sabe, lo único que sé, es que mi melancolía, se transformó en una intensa felicidad.

 **Ahora sí… EL FIN!**


End file.
